


Daddy Over Son

by SepZet



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: Sep is in a good place mentally, and decides to go to a bar. Where she gets picked up by a very pretty man. And goes home with him. And promptly decides his dad is hotter.She's got particular tastes.





	Daddy Over Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Old fandoms, I know.
> 
> And as usual, you could have read this a month ago! Find out where it was posted over on the post below:  
> http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/177508049572/sepzet-is-creating-writing-and-fanfiction

So it wasn’t exactly something she did very often. Well, more like…ever.

Yeah, so she was in unfamiliar territory and she wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with it. With this. With what was going on.

So she was feeling good about herself the past few months. Her face had cleared of all her horrible acne, she was more comfortable with her body, all that. More often than not, she looked in the mirror and thought she was cute. It was good. It was a new year, and therefore, she was going to be a new person.

To go with feeling different, she decided to do different things. She smiled brighter, talked to strangers more easily, and started going dancing. At clubs. Because why not.

Because she felt cute, dressed in the clothes she had made herself, and she felt like she could use the socializing aspect of it. The first few times, she’d been too shy to get on the floor. She’d just sipped a drink and watched people.

But she was weeks into it, and she had no problem getting on the floor and dancing like a moron. It was fun. It was exercise, and she socialized. Kind of. It was nice. She enjoyed it.

Still didn’t know how to handle what was going on, though.

She’d had creepy guys try to dance with her. She’d had butt grabs and the usual.

She’d never had a gorgeous man catch her hand and spin her into her next move.

Okay, so she danced…culturally? She danced like a Mawqian would. She spun and rolled her hips to the music that didn’t quite match with her movements very well. She was weird. It was fine. Most people didn’t know how to match her dancing when they wanted to dance with her.

This guy seemed to know. He didn’t look Mawqian, but he could dance like one. He helped her spin, and when she stood still, he hooked his arm around her waist and drew her in close, a cocky smirk on his lips that kind of made her feel a little funny.

Guys like him didn’t pay attention to girls like her. Sure, she had the wide hips and ass that people liked, but she had that soft roll on her belly, the extra folds of flesh that deterred people.

But he was holding her close and good gods above he leaned close to murmur by her ear.

“Hello there,” he crooned, and there was a lilt in his voice that send a nice thrill through her. “You’re very beautiful, you know. Your dancing is mesmerizing.”

“Oh…thank you.” Yes, very good. She awkwardly pressed her hand to his chest, staring determinedly at the fine detailing on his vest. Very nice.

“Thank you for coming out and giving me the chance to see this. See you. See the way you move…” His lips brushed against her cheek, a delicate brush that had her trembling.

“It’s…just regular dancing. Mawqian dancing. Because I’m…Mawqian.” Obviously. She didn’t do well around hot, taller men. Younger than her usual type, but still very hot. Not that she ever managed to get with her type. Or with anyone.

She may have been feeling more confident, but she was awkward to boot. She didn’t know how to talk to people. She didn’t know how to flirt.

She didn’t really know what to do when his lips pressed softly to the side of her neck.

“Oh geez,” she gasped softly, fingers curling in his vest. “Um. I…uh.”

“Did you come with anyone?” Definitely flirty. Oh geez.

“Um. No. I’m just…here to dance.”

“I see…do you want to come with me?”

She would have questioned it except his hand slid down, cupping over her ass, squeezing hard. Definitely an innuendo. Oh geez. She squeaked out something, fairly certain that she was radiating a horrible blush even through her makeup. Handsome man with a confident smile, his tight body pressed deliciously tight against hers.

“I think yes,” she squeaked. She had to be stupid to say no to someone like him.

“Excellent,” he purred, and he leaned and kissed her hard.

Oh yes. She wished she could do something actually…well, participatory, but she was lost in the kiss the moment he laid it on her. He was good. Damn good. He most likely had his share of partners. That was fine. She was allowed to have a little bit of fun. She was allowed to fool around for a night and have a good time. She didn’t have to feel guilty about it.

Which is why she easily followed him outside, pressing against his front as his hands wandered over her body, groping her smoothly as a taxi rolled up. A higher district taxi. She had a moment to be impressed before they crowded onto it. There, they kissed and touched the entire ride to his place.

And then they stumbled inside, hurrying up to his bedroom where all finesse went out the window. They tore at their clothes, tossing them wildly around the room before tumbling into bed together. He was very straight forward, fingering her hard and fast to get her close as they kissed, only to roll on a condom and sink inside of her without much flair. A quickie, of course. It felt good to be with someone again, to feel a body against hers.

A hard, desperate fuck, gripping each other tight as they kissed breathlessly. Therapeutic, in a way. Besides, it wasn’t like she would get much chance to be with anyone as handsome as him. He wasn’t the kind of man that liked his ladies short and chubby. Maybe he was just tired to flirting with the harder to get ladies at the club.

Nope. She was an easy lady that was willing. That was fine. She appreciated his enthusiasm, nevertheless. They worked out a good couple of orgasms, only for them to roll apart and pass out.

Or she passed out. No idea what he had done. But she’d had a good fuck, and she savored the chance to relax.

Even if he slept like the worst starfish in the world.

After only two hours, his hand made contact with her cheek for the fourth time. That was enough. Maybe she shouldn’t try to spend the night after all.

Keeping her irritated groan low in her throat, she slid out of bed, blinking away her exhaustion so she could pick around for her clothes. Really, it was remarkable what kind of spread she got on all her clothes. They were everywhere. It was ridiculous.

Still, she managed to collect them up, shuffling on enough to be decent as she hurried down the stairs. Now that she wasn’t entangled with a hot guy, she actually had a chance to look around.

Quite the posh pad, now that she could look at it. She was definitely in upper Archades. Damn. What was he doing in that little club, picking up women? Maybe he liked choosing women he wouldn’t ever see in his daily life.

Regardless, when she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she had to slow. She could leave in a moment. Maybe she could just go get something to drink in the kitchen to enjoy the nice apartment as it was. House. Whatever it was.

She hugged her extra clothes to her chest, wandering into the nicest kitchen she had ever seen. So clean, so perfect, she never imagined she would see something so nice. She was really glad she took a chance with the man. Whoever he was.

But she couldn’t linger for too long. She could allow herself a drink from his kitchen, and then she would leave and do her best to find her way back home. That was good enough.

Setting the bundle of cloth down on the table, she padded over to the refrigerator. Posh thing too. Dragging it open, she was treated to the sight of many well portioned containers, clean bottles, everything put in its place.

Interesting man, everything so clean. He was a rather well put man. Satisfying fuck, but yeah.

She turned a few bottles to read the labels, selecting some kind of fancy cider soda shit. Whatever. It was fancy and it looked refreshing, so it would have to do. Now she just had to find a bottle opener so she could actually drink it. She had no way of opening the bottle on her own. She wasn’t good at it.

Time to rummage through some drawers. Yay.

She was on her third drawer when there was a faint click in the apartment. A strange click. A curious sound. It made her pause, hand still in the drawer. What…

“Well,” a soft voice cut through the night, much like that handsome man’s, except deeper. More tired. Different. “Either you’re the worst thief I’ve ever seen, or my good for nothing son has brought home some company.”

Oh. Uh. She cleared her throat, drawing back and closing the drawer. “I’m uh…second one. Sir?”

“I see.” A few more steps, and the lights were flicked on. And in the doorway to the kitchen stood an older version of the man she had been with. “What are you looking for?”

“Uh…” She had to acknowledge that she was half naked in a strange man’s kitchen. She didn’t even put her bra back on. And he looked like a really well put together man. Seriously. He had the kinds of clothes that Archadian royalty wore. Trimmed in gold, every thread of his clothing in place, he was the epitome of finery. Clean trimmed silvery blond hair, neat beard, narrow glasses, he was the far more distinguished. Clean.

He was gorgeous.

And exactly her type.

If his son made her feel flustered, he was on a whole other level. Especially when he lifted his elegant brows at her silence. His attention flicked down to the bottle on the counter, and he let out the softest, prettiest sounding “ah” she had ever heard in her life. He stepped around the counter to her side, making her gasp and take a step back as he moved closer. He reached past her with clean, gloved hands, opening a drawer to pull out a bottle opener. He even went so far as to open it for her, then turn and go into a nearby cabinet, pulling out a glass. Once he had it poured, he offered it to her.

Oh geez. Just take it. Drink it, you fuck.

Her hand shook a little as she took the glass from him. As she lifted the glass to her lips, she kept eye contact with him. It was that eye contact that allowed her to see the soft smile that came to his lips at the sight of it.

“Thanks.” That really was tasty, whatever it was. “So um. I was just going to have a drink and uh…leave.”

“Oh? Not planning on spending the night? Or did he throw you out?”

Seemed a little weird of a father to ask that about his son fucking some random stranger, but maybe it was something he was used to. Either way, she shrugged, holding the glass against her chest. “He sleeps like a starfish, sir. I got tired of getting hit in the face.”

“Same as when he was young. Shame that he would throw you out in such a way.” He tsked, shaking his head. “Well, you are welcome to enjoy your drink as long as you like. You don’t need to hurry.”

“Uh. Thank you sir.”

“Please, call me Cid.”

“Uh. Sep.”

“A pleasure, my dear.”

Oh geez do not. Please sir, please refrain. She had such a thing for older men, and he was clean and handsome and right there. In front of her. And maybe standing a little closer than entirely necessary? It was nice. It was so nice. And when he called her that, she involuntarily bit her bottom lip, surely blushing.

And his eyes flicked down to her lips for just a moment.

“You…ah, I’m not sure how comfortable that must be. If you like, you may use the restroom to clean up.” When she blinked dumbly, he gestured vaguely to his face. “You have lipstick clear across your face, my dear. You look quite a mess. Not that it’s bad, but…I just fear it may be uncomfortable.”

Oh god, yeah, she probably looked like shit. Long wear lipstick only worked so well so long as there wasn’t the smear of another’s lips. And tongue. Her hands snapped up over her mouth, blood rushing to her cheeks.

“I don’t mean to embarrass you. It just seems as though Ffamran wasn’t a very good host. Right this way, and you can get cleaned up.”

“Thank you.” Yes, good. Words. She could clean up her face with her little emergency makeup bag that she had with her. She should have some makeup wipes in there.

She just clean off all her makeup when he ushered her to a bathroom. The whole situation should be creepy. It was just supposed to be a quick fuck with a stranger, only for her to sneak out. She shouldn’t be hanging around and chatting with the man’s father, for gods sake. Which brought to mind a question about him still living with his father. She supposed she’d still be living with her parents if they still lived. Still.

She should clean up her face and make a run for it. She shouldn’t hang around with a stupidly hot man. 

What she did instead was clean up the smeared lipstick and eyeshadow and reapplied it.

Don’t be stupid. Just go home. She’d already gotten boned by a hot guy. She didn’t need to go for his hot dad.

Would be pretty hot though.

She’d never be back in that district. She would never see those people again.

Why not be a little stupid?

Sep came out of the bathroom, fluffing her hair with her fingers, heading back to the kitchen. Maybe the father thought she was hot. He looked at her mouth, said some flirty things. Maybe he was attainable. He was really nice to her. Perfectly welcoming.

Cid still stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He seemed to light up when he saw again, especially when he took in the sight of her all made up again.

“There we are. You feel better?” Bless him for not questioning her putting her lipstick back on. Good man.

“Yes, thank you,” she murmured, shyness taking her voice. A good way to find her confidence was to go for her glass again, sipping the cider. “You…thank you for being kind to me, by the way. Why aren’t you chasing me out?”

He seemed a man of quick wit. Highly educated, well placed…it seemed like he should have said something quickly. But instead, he just sighed, reaching up to pull off his glasses, cleaning them with the softest looking handkerchief she had ever seen. He even swallowed hard. He was thinking hard.

“Perhaps…perhaps I just savor the chance to…enjoy the company of a lovely young woman.” Bless him even still, he blushed at that. He actually blushed. “My work doesn’t afford me much time to meet anyone like you.” His brow lifted slightly as he slid his glasses back on. “And that sounded horrible. That statement implied far too much. Sometimes it is just nice to be near someone so beautiful.”

Holy shit. He called her beautiful. Twice. Kind of. Be brave, you piece of shit.

“Well…I mean, then I’m happy to stay and talk with you. If you would enjoy that.” That was a nice thing to offer, right? Normal, too. Yup. Hey, I fucked your son, so maybe we can hang out for a while.

But he smiled all the same. “I would like that very much, if you don’t mind.”

“Is there somewhere more comfortable we can talk?”

“Of course. Right this way.”

Which ended up on a couch, with her tucked in among stupidly soft cushions as he lit a small fire in the hearth. Cozy. Warm. And a little romantic, if she didn’t think about it too hard.

“If it does not vex you overmuch, I am quite curious as to how my son managed to lure one such as you home with him.”

“Oh? Is this…is this strange behavior for him?”

“Not at all.” Cid let out a heavy sigh as he sank into the couch beside her, propping his boots up on the small coffee table. “He’s brought many different young ladies home, as far as I know. You’re just not his usual type.”

“Oh, he has a type does he?”

“Mm. Tall, slender, overly serious types who would sooner throw me under a bus on their way out the door in the morning. You are anything but that.”

No denying she wasn’t tall and slender. Still called her beautiful, so she didn’t read into it too much. “Do you ask all of them to linger?”

“Fates, no. I wish them gone quickly. I have no time for such behavior in my home.”

“And yet you allow me to stay.” She turned towards him, folding her legs underneath her. “Special treatment? Pity?”

“Goodness, neither of those things. I told you before. I enjoy having you here, if only to have something so pleasant to look at. You are Mawqian, are you not? Very lovely. I am…enjoying the chance to just…see you.” He cleared his throat, glancing aside. “Look, I don’t get out much. I work constantly. It’s not every day I come home from work to see such a gorgeous woman standing in my kitchen.”

“Okay,” she gasped, flapping her hands in front of her, startling him into silence. “I’m not sure I can handle being called pretty that many times.”

“Oh. I’m…sorry?” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “Pardon an old man’s excitement.”

That one word did quite a number on her. There was a sharp pulse of heat through her, her eyes flicking down on him. And her quick response wasn’t really lost on him, as he made a wounded sound in the back of his throat, lifting his hands in surrender.

“That…came out wrong. Don’t read too into that.”

“Oh.” And that came out supremely disappointed sounding. Should have controlled that part of it, because her response made him look over, his brows lifting high. “I mean…” She was definitely blushing hard as she picked at her skirts, smoothing the filmy fabrics over her thighs. “That wouldn’t be a bad thing? Necessarily?”

Something about that made him turn, genuine concern directed her way. “Did Ffamran leave you so dissatisfied that you seek an old man to finish the job?”

“Well, no, he was fine. He did fine. Uh.” Awkward. But keep going with it. She wouldn’t see him ever again. It would be fine. “But if I were given the choice between you and him, I would without a doubt choose you.” That was a little heavy handed. She didn’t have to say it like that.

But it seemed to do the job, as his expression changed to something a lot warmer. He liked hearing that, that was for sure. He shifted towards her ever so slightly, which she took to be a warm and welcome permission to continue.

“I just think that…if you like looking at me so much, you wouldn’t really mind the chance to also touch me.” Yes good, very bold. Very nice. Now just keep going with it. So she hooked her thumb under the edge of her loose crop top, lifting it ever so slightly until she felt the warm air brush over the curve of her breast. She had some nice tits, right?

“I’m…very much older than you, my dear. I’m fairly sure I couldn’t even come close to being enough to satisfy you.”

“Try me.” And she kept up her bravery as she crawled forward, across the couch. She hoped it looked halfway as sexy as she hoped it was, but he didn’t try to stop her as she slung a leg across his lap. She held herself up until he settled his feet back on the ground, only then letting herself rest in his lap lightly.

There was one huge selling point with her apparent taste for older man. One main thing that made her so fucking attracted to those later in years. Their experience was good, and most of them had a heavy dose of masculinity that she struggled to find in younger men.

It was the way he looked like he’d never seen or experienced more wonderful than a young lady in his lap. She had some newfound confidence, sure, but he looked out of breath just by having her there. That did a number on her ego, that was for sure.

“Oh,” he gasped, the sound breaking in the middle. His hands settled on her hips, fingertips digging in ever so slightly.

Give him an out. Be nice. “I can understand if you’re not actually interested. But if you are, then maybe we can have some fun. If not…then maybe I can at least suck your cock before you throw me out because please.” That last part came out as pleading, but damn if she didn’t feel it deep down. She had to get her mouth on him. She wanted to break him apart and make him moan so she could have something to enjoy much later when she was back in the lower districts with nothing but her memories.

But she said the right thing, apparently, as his hands slid up her back to drag her down when he surged up, and he kissed her hard. It hurt for a moment, what with the smash of teeth and lips, but that was fine. It was fine because she was kissing a gorgeous older man, who huffed like they were already deep into fucking. The brush of his beard on her skin, the hard press of hard worked hands against her back, all of it had her ready to go in about two seconds.

Him too. At the first lewd slide of tongue, he pressed her down onto a bulge that had her wriggling in delight. Very nice. She could be very well satisfied with just dry humping and making out, but it was good to press a little more.

She drew back, humming happily when he tried to follow her. Pressing a hand to his chest, she bit her slick, messy lips again, admiring how the color looked on him. “Shall we see how this color looks on your cock?” She crooned softly to him, pressing a thumb to his bottom lip.

That was enough. With a surprising amount of strength, he hooked his arms under her rump and stood up from the couch. She was no light Viera, and he moved her with such ease that she had to reward him by pulling her top up more, letting her bare breasts brush against his cheeks as he carried them elsewhere.

“You’re making it very hard to focus on not tripping,” he grumbled, managing to get them somewhere before dumping her rather unceremoniously on a bed. No, not a bed. More of a little military cot, the mattress thin and the blankets skewed.

“I hope that’s not the only thing that’s very hard,” she teased right back, shifting around to get on her knees, dragging her top off over her head to toss it aside. A quick glance made it quite clear that they weren’t in a bedroom at all, but she still appreciated the relative privacy. “Care to show me?”

He much rather kiss her again, still standing beside the cot. He had to lean down to reach her, but that didn’t stop his hunger from being absolute. She had to reach out and paw at his thighs to get him to remember what she asked for. Good thing too, as she could not figure out those fancy Archadian clothes at all. She just stroked and kneaded his thighs as he got his cock out, only to have him take her wrist carefully, guiding her hand to him.

When his cock rested in her palm, she had to jerk back, staring down at what she held. Daddy was much, much bigger than son, that was for sure. That other guy, Ffamran or whatever, was good. He felt good. He did fine.

But this was already proving to be a much better decision.

She wasn’t good at sucking cock. She knew that. All that she had to practice with was her most prized toy back home, and that couldn’t possibly tell her when she was doing something right. But she did know the basics, knew to keep her teeth tucked back, to hollow her cheeks, and to use her tongue liberally.

It was also equally important to put on a show. Sex was as visual as it was physical, and he seemed to like her body shape. So while she pressed delicate kisses across his length to warm him up, she used her free hand to push at her skirts, working them down and off until she could arch her back and show off her ass for him.

Just as she slipped the head of his cock into her mouth, she had a moment to remember that oops, a condom should have been a thing, but the way he moaned made her forget all about it. It was a nice, soft little thing that sounded uncertain. How long had it been for him?

Didn’t matter. She did her best to make him forget about anything else, lapping and slurping at his cock messily, kneading his thighs, coaxing the most out of him. There was a bit of a rustle of clothing above her head, then a gentle hand pushed through her hair, gripping lightly to coax her into bobbing in more regular strokes.

She took advantage of that, as when she pulled up to the top, she let her eyes open, looking up at him. In the time that she had been down there, he’d gotten his clothes mostly off, his coat and shirt hanging limping around his arms, his torso nicely exposed for her to see.

He was further along in years, she could see that. He had to be some kind of desk worker of some kind, as he was a tad soft around the middle, but his chest was nice. Very nice. Well defined and tight pectorals that made her ache to touch them. All of it nicely spread with sparse hair…

Perfect.

It made her slide a hand up, up his side so she could grope what she could reach with her terrible shoulder joints, letting out a pleased moan as she bobbed down.

“It’s…been a long time. Give me a moment,” he gasped, his grip tightening in her hair to draw her off. She took the chance to gasp, blinking up at him. He was quite a sight to see, so flushed, his cock all smeared with wine red lipstick.

Made her feel pretty sexy too, to know that she had done all of that. She managed to make a man look so ruffled. Hard not to preen with pride then, sitting up straighter, letting him see her naked.

“Look at you,” he sighed, cupping her jaw fondly with a bare hand. Of course he took his gloves off. “Pure perfection. I know my son didn’t properly appreciate you. I would like to rectify that situation…lay back, my dear. I’d like to give you the right attention.”

She fairly flopped back, her hair splaying across the blankets as she spread her legs, welcoming him in. He didn’t dive right in, choosing instead to crawl over her, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone, over her breasts. He suckled at her nipples when she whined and pushed her chest towards him, but still kept moving down, kissing and licking over her soft belly until he could kneel on the floor between her thighs, hooking her knees over his shoulders.

Oh yes. She keened, low in her throat when he lapped over her cunt, arching back. So long since she’d had anyone eat her out. So very, very long. It was a wonderful feeling, having someone’s wet tongue skating through her folds, lips pressing over her clit to suckle until she couldn’t take it anymore…perfection.

Even better when she looked down, saw his eyes closed in concentration, his glasses skewed and fogged up ever so slightly. What a gorgeous man. Hard not to feel giddy about being able to bang two hot guys in one night. Even harder not to moan loudly when his tongue pushed into her in a lewd thrust that made the worst sound ever. Still amazing.

He lingered there for ages, lapping and licking at her until she couldn’t take much more, her thighs quivering against his ears with every trace of his tongue over her clit.

“Please,” she finally gasped, clawing at the mattress underneath her. “Please, Fates, please!”

He rumbled out a soft laugh, drawing back after one more long lick, tapping his glasses straight with a crooked finger. “Are you close?”

“So close. Please!”

“No need to beg, my dear. I’ve got you.” Clambering on with her, he adjusted her so she stretched out along the bed, allowing her head to rest on the pillow as he settled between her spread legs. He dipped two fingers inside of her, using that to slick up the head of his cock some.

When he sank inside, she lost her breath, entire body skewing up in pleasure at being so perfectly and entirely filled. And, to base it down further, she loved how well his body fitted with hers, how he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss.

She was a little sore from her previous activities in the night, but that didn’t matter in the long run. No no, when he actually started to thrust into her, she was just fine. Just fine.

Especially when he groaned, hand clamped tight on her hip as he moved. He was just as lost in it as she was, savoring the hot, slick slide of him within her. There was no rush, no mad rush to finish.

He did have to take moments to pause, gripping his cock at the base to keep his finish at bay as he rubbed her clit in tight circles with his thumb, keeping her close, keeping her crazy. But he kept at it, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses and bites, even as he had her on her belly on the cot, her hips lifted with a pillow as he fucked into her from behind.

It was such a good angle. With her legs spread just right, the force of his thrusts had plenty of contact with her clit, and she felt herself getting close. She sobbed into the mattress, her skin slick with sweat. His breath was hard and hot by her ear, surely just as close as she was, and he could feel it too.

“You’re clenching me so tight, my dear,” he groaned, not pausing in his movements. “Are you close still?”

“I’m gonna-” She started to whine, only needing to cut off as it started to build up too much, taking her breath.

“Me too. Where can I…where do you want me?”

“Inside me, daddy!” She gasped, not quite thinking as it finally hit her.

He snarled, slamming in deep as he came just moments after her, his face buried in her hair as she sobbed and keened.

It took a long time for her to focus again, to really savor the way her muscles twitched and tightened around him, milking him dry. She had to say that that was a good fuck. A really good fuck. Damn. Screw the young guys. She was sticking with the older men as often as possible.

He groaned softly, drawing out of her slowly enough that the deliciously slow slide made her shudder. “I’m afraid I’m at a loss for words here,” he murmured, pausing to kiss the curve of her shoulder, his softening cock resting against her ass.

“I can’t move,” she mumbled into the sheets, giggling when he chuckled. “May I sleep here?”

“I insist on it. I think I may just follow suit, if that’s allowed.”

“So polite.” Hard to fit on the cot, but she managed to lift her hips just enough for him to drag the pillow out, flipping it over to the less sweaty side so she could rest her head on it. “Please do.”

“Thank you. Give me a moment.” He still had to take his boots and pants off, which he did with as much energy as he could muster. Once properly bare, he carefully took off his glasses draping the delicate chain over the bedframe as he snuggled up against her back.

He cradled her more than anything, one hand cupping rather possessively over one of her breasts, his face pressed tight to her grossly sweaty hair.

But he seemed happy. So she just let out a long sigh, pressing her ass back tight against his crotch as she dozed off too.

Screw the young guys for sure.


End file.
